


Nicole Wins the Girl

by Danvers47



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, F/M, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Nicole has been crushing on Waverly Earp for years. With a little help from Wynonna, things seem to fall into place for her to finally reveal her feelings and win the girl she has always dreamed about.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Nicole Wins the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped in my head. I knew how I wanted it to start but it took a while to figure out where to go with it. Just a little WayHaught love to get through until they are back with us on July 26. WARNING: There is just a small amount slurs directed at Nicole by Champ.

Nicole Haught stood in the shower and let the hot water run over her head and down her shoulders. She was enjoying the quiet and the heat of the shower when the bathroom door flung open hitting the sink beside the shower. Nicole jumped and grabbed the shower curtain pulling it around her naked body.

“WYNONNA!! WHAT THE HELL?” she yelled at her best friend who casually stood in the bathroom crunching on an apple.

“Cam down, Haughtpants,” Wynonna said completely unfazed by Nicole’s anger. “You know that’s see-through, right?”

“What?” Nicole looked down realization hitting her that you could in fact see through the shower curtain but not clearly.

“WYNONNA! DAMN IT! What do you want?”

“Calm down, Haught. It’s not like I don’t know what it looks like,” Wynonna said nonchalantly.

“What?” she asked wondering how the hell her best friend knew what she looked like.

“What?” Wynonna glanced toward Nicole, “we got the same parts, duh.”

Nicole took a deep breath and glared at her friend. “Wynonna!” she said through her gritted teeth.

“Ok, ok,” Wynonna held up her hands in defeat. “Just thought you would want to know.”

“Know what, Wynonna. What is so damned important that you had to interrupt my shower?”

Smiling mischievously, Wynonna answered, “Waverly’s home.” Spinning on her heels, she greatly enjoyed seeing the deer in the headlight look of her best friend before flinging the door closed behind her.

Nicole stood in the shower frozen. “Oh shit,” Nicole said still standing with the curtain wrapped around her torso. Her nerves were now on edge. Her hand shook as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. After quickly drying off and towel drying her hair, she stepped out the tub and looked around for her clothes she had brought in with her. They were gone. “DAMNIT, WYNONNA!!!” she growled knowing her friend had moved them while she was in the shower.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she stood at the sink looking in the small mirror at her reflection. She looked at the teenager staring back at her. Her shoulder length damp red curly hair hung around her face. Brown eyes stared back at her. Her stomach was tied in knots. Waverly Earp was home and she was stuck in the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Sighing, she knew she couldn’t stay in the bathroom. She had to go find her clothing, which was probably in Waverly’s room knowing Wynonna. Her best friend had been trying so hard to get the two together since realizing Nicole had a huge crush on her best friend’s little sister.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole opened the door and peeked out. She saw no one. Hopefully, they were in the kitchen or outside. She raced out the door and up the stairs heading to Waverly’s room knowing that’s where she would find her bag and her clothing. Bursting through the bedroom door, she came to abrupt stop when she noticed Waverly sitting on her bed with her back against the wall and laptop sitting on her legs.

Both were surprised to see the other. Nicole stood in the doorway frozen. Heart beat racing in her chest. “Uh….hi….uh…Waverly,” Nicole finally managed to murmur.

Waverly sat on her bed, eyes wide staring at the red head in front of her. Waverly’s mouth went dry and her heart started racing at the beautiful sight. She let her eyes roam over Nicole’s body. The towel left little for the imagination. Damp red locks hanging wildly around her face, long lean legs going on forever, muscular arms hanging at her sides, and those eyes. Those chocolate eyes were gorgeous. Waverly finally managed a shy “Hey, Nicole” along with a smile.

God Nicole loved her smile. She couldn’t help herself; she smiled back. “Hey, Waves,” she said again holding the towel trying to not let it slip.

“Hey,” Waverly repeated. She called me Waves, Waverly thought. She loved hearing her nickname coming from Nicole. Most of her friends called her that, but none of them sounded like Nicole when they said her name. “Um, Nicole, why are you in my room...in a towel?” she asked still watching the red head closely enjoying the view.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry, Waves. I was, uh, looking for my….clothes. Wynonna sorta took them out the bathroom,” Nicole stammered.

“Okaayyy,” said Waverly a little confused. “Why would she take your clothes and put them here?”

“Uh, well, uh…yeah, well, you uh, know Wynonna,” Nicole was stammering making a complete fool of herself in the front of Waverly, the one girl she really wanted to impress. “Just being Wynonna.”

“Yep, I definitely know Wynonna,” Waverly said nodding and licking her lips.

Nicole watched as Waverly’s tongue slid over her lips. Nicole bit her own bottom lip failing horribly at hiding her interest and not hearing a word Waverly was saying.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, what sorry,” Nicole answered embarrassed.

“I said, your bag is over there, in front of the closet door,” Waverly repeated pointing toward her closet.

“Oh, yeah, right, thanks, Waves,” Nicole said. She walked over the closet and bent down to pick up her bag. Waverly turned her head trying to get a better look as the towel rode higher up Nicole’s thighs stopping just at the edge of her ass. Waverly licked her lips again thinking about the delicious ass that was just out of view under the towel. What was she doing? This is Nicole, Wynonna’s best friend. They had grown up together. But now, here she sat on her bed hoping to get a peek at her ass.

Nicole was struggling to get her clothes out of her bag and keep the towel tucked. “Damnit!” she swore dropping her shoe again.

Waverly let out a soft giggle. Nicole gave her a quick glance and blushed seeing Waverly watching her. “Wouldn’t it be easier just to put them on in here?” Waverly suggested.

“Uh, um, I, uh,…..”Nicole stammered her face burning as brightly as her wet red hair.

“I promise I won’t peek” Waverly said and then mumbled under her breath, “much.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re uh, busy,..and I don’t want….” Nicole dropped another shoe.

“Yep. Positive,” smiled Waverly watching Nicole acting like a clown who had no idea of how to juggle. Waverly turned slightly on her bed so she wasn’t able to look directly at Nicole as she worked on her homework, but if she turned her head just enough, she could at least get in some good glances.

Waverly watched as Nicole pulled on her boxers and let the towel drop. “Oh, sweet Jesus,” Waverly coughed. Nicole cocked her head toward Waverly who had jerked her head back around to her laptop screen trying to hide her crimson face. Nicole hid her smile as she continued to pull on her bra. When the reflection on the screen indicated that Nicole had returned to her dressing, Waverly turned her head again. She admired the red head’s long lean legs and tight abs. The muscles in her arms rippled as she pulled on her shorts. The muscles in her back stretched as she pulled her shirt over her head. Waverly licked her lips imagining what it would be like to run her fingers over Nicole’s muscles and feel them ripple at her touch.

Nicole pulled out a pair of socks and grabbed her shoes again. She walked over to Waverly’s bed and sat on the edge. “That was much easier. Thanks Waves,” Nicole said pulling on her socks.

“Uh, yeah, no problem, Nicole. Anytime,” Waverly said trying to get her mind off the red head now sitting beside her. She could feel the heat from Nicole’s leg as she moved to cross her legs and slide back farther on the bed. “How was practice?”

“Ok,” Nicole answered. “How was cheerleading?”

“Ok. We are learning a new routine.”

“For the next game?”

“Yeah, if they can get it right.”

“Can’t wait to see you, I mean it. I’m sure you....it will be… great.”

“What’s up, Haughtsauce? Find your pants?” Wynonna asked swinging the door open causing both girls to jump.

“Among other things,” Nicole said sassy, “like my shirt, shoes, and underwear.”

“And…..” Wynonna added winking at Nicole.

“Shut up, Wy!” Nicole said sliding off the bed and grabbing her shoes.

“Hey, Doc just called. They are getting together down by the river, let’s go.” Wynonna just wanted to go because there would be booze. Nicole didn’t really want to go, but she knew that without her, Wynonna would just manage to get into trouble. “Really? Tonight?”

“Uh, yeah….what’s wrong with tonight?” Wynonna asked rolling her eyes.

“School night, Nonna,” chimed in Waverly.

“And…..that’s a problem….because…..” Wynonna was completely clueless as usual.

Nicole held her head in her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. “We aren’t staying long.”

“Nope. Not long at all! Nope. Not at all,” Wynonna was shaking her head. “Just long enough for me to get drunk and laid. That’s it!” She turned on her heels and headed for the door. “Come on, Haughtstuff! You can drive.”

“Why? How? How is she my best friend?” Nicole mumbled as she slid into her shoes.

“The same way she is my sister….fate,” Waverly said sliding off the bed and pulling on her own shoes.

“Where you going?” asked Wynonna when Waverly came galloping down the stairs behind Nicole and jumping on her back when Nicole reached the bottom. Nicole let out a small "hummff" but easily caught Waverly’s legs as they wrapped around Nicole’s waist.

“You don’t think I’m going to let you two have all the fun, do you? Plus, I know you. You’ll get Nicole in trouble and then who will drive home?” Waverly said matter-of-factly kissing Nicole’s cheek before sliding her legs back down.

Nicole stood staring at Waverly as she raced ahead her and Wynonna and ran out the door. Nicole’s heart was racing and her breathing was labored. In a trance, she reached her hand up to the cheek that Waverly’s lips had just touched. _Holy shit! Waverly Earp just kissed me…well my cheek. But she kissed me!!!_

“Hey, Haught, let’s go!” Wynonna said punching Nicole’s shoulder interrupting her thoughts.

“Yeah, ok, sorry,” Nicole stammered.

As they headed toward the door, Wynonna laid her arm around Nicole’s shoulders and whispered, “And you were pissed about your clothes.”

Nicole gave a Wynonna shove out the door before closing it behind them. As they climbed in the truck, Waverly had already found her place in the middle. With three in the front seat, it was a little cramped. But Nicole wasn’t going to complain because Waverly’s bare leg was pressed against her own and her hand was resting on her thigh. Nicole’s skin burned at Waverly’s touch. Her breath actually caught when Waverly began absent-mindedly began toying with a string on her shorts. She was afraid to move. As much as she was aching between her legs and wanted to move to suppress it, she didn’t want Waverly to stop. It was the longest 20 minute truck ride of her life.

_______________________________________________________________

At the river, Doc and Dolls were already there with the coolers open and chairs set up. A few others from school slowly trickled in behind them. Nicole grabbed a drink and went to sit on the river’s bank. Taking off her shoes and socks, she sat on a large rock and let her feet dangle in the cool water. She was lost in the quietness and tranquility of the sound of the water when she felt someone sit down beside her. It was Waverly.

“Want some company?” Waverly asked sliding off her own sandals and placing her feet in the water beside Nicole’s.

“Only if it’s you,” Nicole said.

Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder as she swung her legs back and forth making little waves around their feet. “This is nice,” she said.

“You have no idea,” replied Nicole quietly laying her own head against Waverly’s.

They sat quietly listening to the current. Waverly reached over and took Nicole’s drink. Nicole watched as she placed the glass bottle to her lips and ran her tongue over the rim before taking a drink. Nicole licked her lips and swallowed wishing that rim was her mouth.

Waverly knew what she was doing was tearing up Nicole. She liked to see her squirm, especially when she knew she was the cause of her being uncomfortable. “Thanks,” Waverly said handing Nicole the drink back.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Nicole replied still looking at Waverly’s wet lips.

Waverly looked in Nicole’s eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate, her favorite candy. She could stare at those forever and never get bored. When Nicole looked up to find Waverly staring, she didn’t turn away. She, herself, got lost in Waverly’s hazel eyes. The sunshine making them look like honey colored halos. Nicole felt herself moving toward Waverly.

Their moment was broken by Champ to clambered up to them, drunk as usual, and tried to grab Waverly’s arm. “Hey, baby, why don’t you come with me and we’ll go in the bushes for a while,” he slurred.

“Go away, Champ,” Waverly demanded.

“Oh, come on, baby, don’t be that way. You know it meant nothing.”

“It never means anything, Champ, every time I see you with your tongue stuck down someone else’s throat,” she said angrily.

“Aaahhh, come on, Waves, please…..you know I didn’t mean it,” he said trying to grab her arm again.

“Let go, Champ!” She yelled jerking her arm back from his grasp. “I already told you…we are done, Champ!”

Champ made an attempt at grabbing Waverly again. This time Nicole swatted his arm away. “She said no, Champ! What part of that didn’t you understand?” she growled.

“Stay out of this, dyke!” he yelled shoving Nicole and losing his balance.

Quickly jumping to her feet, she stood between him and Waverly. Champ got his balance and was furious at the sight of Nicole protecting Waverly from him. “I said MOVE, dyke!” Champ yelled and took a swing at Nicole with his fist. She blocked it and swung her own punch catching him in the nose. As he fell backward, he grabbed his nose and yelled, “You bitch! You broke my nose!”

It was Wynonna who bent down and looked at Champ whimpering on the ground. “Better her than me. I would’ve done more than broke your nose,” she said flipping the end of his nose.

“OUCH!” he cried.

“Piece of advice, Chump….If you ever touch my little sister again, I promise I’ll do more than break your nose!” Wynonna patted his cheek roughly then stood up. She kicked him in the ribs and said, “Now get your ass out of here, asswipe!”

The group was silent as Champ crawled onto his feet and made his way to his truck. Waverly wrapped one arm around Nicole’s waist and and used the other to hold up Nicole's hand for inspection. “You busted your knuckle, Nicole,” Waverly said worriedly.

“It’s okay, Waves,” Nicole said loving the feel of Waverly holding her hand even if her hand was actually throbbing with every heartbeat.

“You need some ice on it,” Waverly said.

“No, really, Waves, it’s…..”  
“No arguing. Come on,” Waverly argued back.

Wynonna smiled and said, “Dude, you might as well go. She’s not gonna stop. Trust me, I know!!”

Nicole allowed Waverly to lead her over to one of ice chests. “Sit,” she instructed. In just a moment she returned with a shirt she had found under the seat of the truck. She packed the shirt with ice and taking Nicole’s hand in her own, she gently laid the ice pack on the red head’s knuckles. Nicole hissed when the cold touched the broken skin.

“Sorry,” Waverly whispered.

Watching Waverly tend to her wound, she smiled, “Thanks, Waves.”

“No,” Waverly said looking up into Nicole’s eyes again. “Thank you, Nicole. You were very brave. My hero.”

“Hero, huh?” Nicole blushed.

“Yeah. No one….no one besides…Wynonna has ever done anything like that for me before,” she admitted.

Nicole reached up and traced Waverly’s jawline as she looked once again into those honey hazel eyes. “I would do anything for you, Waverly,” she whispered.

“I know,” Waverly replied faintly as she inched closer to Nicole. No one interrupted them this time. They were lost in each other’s eyes as they slowly let their lips touch. Nicole couldn’t breathe. She slid her hand on around into Waverly’s long brown locks and pulled her closer. Waverly used the hand holding the ice to glide around Nicole’s neck and into her short red hair. Her hand was cold on Nicole’s skin, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was the girl in front of her whom she was finally kissing.

Their lips glided softly as they kissed. Waverly was finally brazen enough to run her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip causing a slight moan to escape. Nicole opened her lips and granted Waverly entrance. Their tongues played and explored. Neither had ever felt anything like what they were feeling. They finally broke apart with their foreheads touching. “Wow!” whispered Waverly breathlessly.”

“Yeah, wow!” Nicole agreed. Nicole back to look at Waverly again. This was her chance. Maybe her only chance to tell Waverly Earp just how she felt about her. “I…I know.. you …uh, just, um, broke up with Champ, but….Waves…..I am absolutely crazy about you. And, and I really want to kiss you more.”

Waverly smiled, “I think I can arrange that.” Waverly leaned in the placed another kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“Hey, Waves?” Nicole asked when they finally broke the kiss.

“Hum?” she answered with her forehead once again on Nicole’s.

“Will you be my girlfried?”

Waverly pulled back and smiled. “I thought you would never ask, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.”

Nicole smiled and pulled her back to seal their lips. “Well it’s about damn time, Haughtpants!” They jumped apart and saw Wynonna standing there with a huge grin spread across her face. “But you hurt my little sister, Haught, and I’ll beat your ass, best friend or not!” she growled as she walked away. Nicole and Waverly smiled and snuggled into one another as they watched Wynonna walk away.


End file.
